dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vigil's Keep
So how do you get the upgrades for the Keep? I got the walls repaired with Granite, but I haven't gotten an achievement. 04:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) -There is only one construction upgrade, the others all involve giving ore to Herren so Wade can make arms and armor for your soldiers. Including the walls, if my memory is serving me correctly - there are five total. R S G 21:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Origin Background I removed a lot of the info since much of it was wrong. The story behind the arling and Vigil's Keep DOES NOT CHANGE no matter what your Origin story may be. Rendon Howe is considered a traitor to Ferelden and is stripped of his stature, and his arling and property are given to the Grey Wardens. The only difference is that a Warden of Human Noble Origin can at some points in dialogue, mention that Rendon Howe killed his family---that's it. Gameplay wise, there is no discernible difference. Also, putting "could have a huge impact" is speculative, not factual. Magnum101 22:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Vigil's Fate (Final Battle)' The Keep does not fall to the Darkspwan if all the upgrades are made. The defenders manage to hold the Darkspwan out, though at and extremely high price. Kind of a Phyrric victory. The Epilogue says that the keep needs to be rebuilt; The reason behind the rebuilding is the high number of casualties during the seige. There are a number of evidences throughout the Epilogue which point that the Keep held out. *It says that the Darkspwan force broke on the Vigil's wall after a week. *Oghren rallies a last minute defence at the gate and is hailed as a hero. *Justice gets his head chopped of just before the victory horn is sounded. *There are survivors at the keep who develop a mythic reputation. On the other hand, if the Warden Commander actually goes back to the Vigil to protect it, then they win the battle against the Darkspawn insted of just holding out. Herren/Wade's shop reset On the PS3 after traveling to the City of Amaranthine and then back to Vigil's Keep, for the first time, Herren/Wade's shop seems to reset (when the weather turns from a stormy night to a clear day). This appears to be a bug similiar to Origins when Bodahn's shop reset after the first time you entered and left camp. Because of this the (unique?) armor sold by Herren like the Clamshell Plate Armor, Rainswept and the Stormchaser Gauntlets can be bought twice. Bandit-Behind-Bars 01:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Respawning Chest Loot Outside the throne room where you find Samuel the groundskeeper are two unlockable chests and a wooden crate. I looted all three and went to Amaranthine. When I came back, the chests and crate appeared to have reset. They all had the same loot and I was able to re-unlock the chests. Did this happen to anyone else? --rival_grace I'm pretty sure this happened to me as well. When I left after the first visit (and everything had been opened, I'm sure, as I had picked up Ser Pounce-a-Lot and would have noticed any additional loot), and came back there was one chest and one crate that contained loot. Mdjacobus (talk) 23:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Me too, both chests and the crate, different stuff though. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Silver Order resistant to darkspawn taint? Since there have been two acts of vandalism (one on this page and one on the Wade page) from the same IP address that the following text was added to the article, I was wondering, if it is vaild information, or not: "It is also known for them to develop natural resistance to the darkspawn taint even though they are not Grey Wardens." M.harmless 17:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Far as I remember, the epilogue stated that the silver order got a reputation as one of the best fighting forces in Ferelden because the Grey Wardens trained them (even though the memebers of the silver order were not Grey Wardens). Can't recall anything mentioning their immunity to darkspwan taint. 17:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Queen of the Blackmarsh Trophy? I haven't seen this mentioned anywhere else (not on the Vigil's Keep page, nor on the Queen of the Blackmarsh page), so I thought I'd post it here first: I completed Shadows of the Blackmarsh first of the 3 Main Quests in Awakening. I went through it very thoroughly, completing all side-quests, etc. I completely assembled the dragon skull, and defeated the Queen of the Blackmarsh. When everything that I could do at the time was done, I returned to Vigil's Keep, and went into the Throne Room to speak with the Seneschal in order to complete "A Day in Court". Heading to the front of the room, I immediately noticed the dragon skull in the rafters over the Seneschal at the top of the Throne Room. Not sure if it were there before (and thinking that it was odd that I had just 're-assembled' a very similar High Dragon skull), I loaded a previous game save (a save prior to departing for the Blackmarsh), and went into the Throne Room. Clear as day, there was no skull. I searched, but I couldn't find anything on here about it. Perhaps we should make a "Trivia" section on the Main Page for Vigil's Keep and post this? Seems fitting, or perhaps some other mention somewhere. Any thoughts? Mdjacobus (talk) 23:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Castle Not sure if this should be included in the article or not, but Vigil's Keep is referred to as a castle on page 121 of Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, rather than a fortress. Specifically "The Howe family's castle". -- 05:45, May 18, 2015 (UTC)